Escape from South Korea, nyasar ke Jawa!
by Kimmie Yoonie
Summary: An EXO fanfiction / Warning Inside / DLDR / Kisah-kasih romansa remaja? Kisah cinta dua anak manusia? Kisah sedih yang menyayat hati? Sudah biasa! Bagaimana jadinya jika sebuah grup Boyband terkenal dari Korea selatan tersesat ke Indonesia, lebih tepatnya ditanah jawa? Heboh? Menakutkan? Menegangkan? Seru? Atau…. Ada suasana lain? Check this out!


**ESCAPE FROM SOUTH KOREA,**

**NYASAR KE JAWA!**

**An EXO fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kisah-kasih romansa remaja? Kisah cinta dua anak manusia? Kisah sedih yang menyayat hati? Sudah biasa! Bagaimana jadinya jika sebuah grup Boyband terkenal dari Korea selatan tersesat ke Indonesia, lebih tepatnya ditanah jawa? Heboh? Menakutkan? Menegangkan? Seru? Atau…. Ada suasana lain? Check this out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escape from South Korea, Nyasar ke Jawa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Fanfiction by Kimmie Yoon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**All EXO member**

**Manager Choi (OC)**

**Lilis (OC)**

**Andi (OC)**

**Abah Asep (OC)**

**Emak Yuyun (OC)**

**Dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**Length:**

**15 chapter or more**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mereka semua punya Tuhan dan cerita ini milik saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Typos, Alur ngebut, OOC berlebihan dan banyak kekurangan disana-sini.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre:**

**(failed) Comedy, Friendship, Family and little bit of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

**Kalau percakapan menggunakan bahasa non-formal itu tandanya percakapan antar karakter menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Kalau percakapan menggunakan bahasa formal, itu tandanya percakapan antar karakter menggunakan bahasa korea. Maaf membingungkan! xD**

Suasana riuh terdengar didepan sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar atau lebih tepat bisa disebut dengan sebuah dorm. Hampir puluhan wanita memadati halamanannya, berteriak histeris dan menggedor-gedor pintu depan dorm tersebut dengan sangar. Terlihat sangat rusuh padahal waktu menunjukkan masih pukul 7 pagi, embun pagi pun belum sempat kering diterpa sang mentari, menganggu? Sangat.

"ARGH!" Sebuah suara teriakan diiringi dengan lemparan bantal terdengar, lelaki dengan tubuh mungil itu meringkuk disudut kamar sambil menutup telinganya. "Hyung! Lakukan sesuatu, kau tidak melihat yeoja-yeoja diluar itu? Aish Jinja michyeoso! Mereka itu fans kita atau berniat menghancurkan dorm kita?!"

"Baekhyun, tenanglah sedikit, aku juga sedang memikirkan cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat… tapi otakku mampet! Aku tidak puny aide, arghh!" Suho, sang leader mengacak-acak wajah dan rambutnya frustasi, sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu wanita-wanita yang berada diluar dorm mengusik mereka dengan beringas.

"TAK!" Suara gelas diletakkan diatas meja memecahkan suasana frustasi Suho. "Wae, ge? Kau punya ide untuk keluar dari sini?" Tanya Suho pada sosok yang ia panggil Gege. "Hhh… aku lelah duduk dan minum teh hijau dari tadi, biar kuselesaikan" Ucapnya berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu dorm.

"EH! Kau mau apa, eoh? Mau membuat kita terbunuh karena diperebutkan?! Aish Kris hyung aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka menarik-menarik kulitku! Bagaimana jika mereka terlepas?! Rambutku juga?! Aahh jangan macam-macam atau aku lompat dari jendela!" Sehun, sang magnae mulai mengeluarkan tingkah aneh dan berlebihannya.

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sudah mengocehnya? Kalau kita tidak mengusir mereka, kita tidak bisa beristirahat. Kalian tahu bukan jika besok kita harus tampil di SBS?" Tangan Kris mulai terulur dan memutar gagang pintu

"CEKLEK!"

"AAAAA OPPA! GEGE! AAAAA, SARANGHAEYEOOO! AAAAAA!"

"Bruk! Bruk!"

"Cepat bantu aku menutup pintunyaa! Mereka mencoba menerobos masuk!" Kris berteriak kaget karena saat gagang pintu diputar tiba-tiba segerombolan wanita itu sudah lebih dulu mendorong pintu dan mencoba menerobos masuk. Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan membantu Kris. Baekhyun semakin panik, Chen mencari apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengganjal pintu. Lay mulai mengambil sapu dan panci, kalau-kalau saja mereka berhasil menerobos masuk.

"Hyung! Panggil manager Choi, sekarang! Minta bantuan padanya!" D.O berteriak pada Xiumin yang sibuk membantu Chen memundurkan kursi untuk mengganjal pintu.

"B-baiklah, ah ya tuhan.. aku belum mau mati sekarang, aku bahkan belum mandi!" Buru-buru Xiumin mengambil Ponselnya dan menelepon Manager Choi.

"Tuutt… Tuutt…"

"Ha-"

"AAAA TOLONG KAMI! CEPATLAH, KAMI DIKELILINGI YEOJA-YEOJA YANG MEMAKSA MASUK KE DALAM DORM, CEPATLAH MANAGER HYUNG, AKU TAKUT! AKU BAHKAN BELUM SEMPAT MENGGANTI CELANA DALAM DAN MANDI!" Xiumin berkata sambil berteriak, memotong perkataan Manager Choi yang hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar Xiumin berteriak.

"M-mwoya?! Aku harus menolong kalian dengan apa?! Apa aku harus bawa polisi?! Aahhh, kenapa baru menelepon sekarang, babbo!" Manager Choi malah berbalik mengomel pada Xiumin. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab! Cepatlah, aku tidak mau mati muda! Aaaa!" Xiumin berteriak dan telepon terputus, Manager Choi semakin panik, dengan segera ia lompat dari atas kasur dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk semua member.

"Tao, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai bersiap-siap, membereskan barang yang hendak ia bawa kabur. "Hiks, tidak tahu.. lihat..." Tao menunjuk kearah jendela dekat kamar mandi, terlihat seorang wanita melempar beberapa batu dan mencoba memanjat dari sisi dinding yang satunya. Baekhyun terperangah, "Jinja micheoyoseo.." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kalian semua bersiap! Ayo, kalau pintunya sudah terganjal, bawa barang-barang yang diperlukan, Manager Choi akan segera datang menolong kita!" Teriak Xiumin dan mulai membereskan barangnya juga barang-barang member lain.

"Kalian tau? Aku suka Noona fans, tapi kalau begini, aku jadi tidak suka" Ucap Sehun sambil mngambil kursi dan meletakkannya didepan pintu. "Oke beres! Ayo bersiap-siap!"

Ke-12 memberpun bersiap-siap, membawa keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk menginap sementara dirumah Manager Choi, itu rencana mereka sedangkan rencana manager Choi? Entahlah…

Tiba-tiba dari arah atas terdengar suara Helikopter semakin mendekat, Kai mengintip keluar lewat jendela, "Waahhh! Mungkinkah itu malaikat dengan helikopter?" Ia terperangah melihat rumput dan pohon-pohon mulai berterbangan ditiup angin dari baling-baling helikopter. "Yeoja-yeoja itu menjauh! Yeah! Kita bisa kabur, hyung!" Teriak Tao yang juga ikut mengintip lewat jendela bersama Kai.

"YA! EXO MEMBER, INI AKU MANAGER CHOI! CEPAT KELUAR LEWAT LOTENG, SUDAH AKU SEDIAKAN TANGGA!"

Suara menggelegar datang dari arah helikopter, semua member tertawa. "Manager Choi? Aku kira malaikat, hahaha! Aish, ayo semua kita ke loteng, aku ingin segera keluar dari neraka dunia ini!" Kai melangkah duluan sambil menggendong tas berisi keperluannya.

"Dia memang bukan malaikat, ya setidaknya dia menyelamatkan kita sekarang.. ayo ke lo—

AHHH! Ya tuhan, aku lupa memasukkan Sweater!" Lay menepuk Keningngnya lalu secepat kilat mengambil Sweater kesayangannya.

Semua member sudah diloteng, menunggu tangga gantung dari dalam helikopter, dengan pengeras suara Manager Choi mulai ceramah lagi, "HATI-HATI OKE? SATU-SATU, DARI YANG TERKECIL DULU! KRIS KAU BELAKANGAN!" Kris Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan manager Choi, wajahnya berubah jadi datar sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menertawakannya, "BWAHAHAHAHA, setidaknya ada yang lebih belakangan dari pada aku, muahahaha" Tawa Chanyeol semakin menggelegar, dia tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Kris semakin merasa terhina, terpojok, tersakiti dan terbullying dengan sadisnya.

"BWAHAHAHA—"

"BUK!"

"ARGH! KEPALAKU!" Chanyeol kaget karena kepalanya mendapat jitakan penuh cinta dari Kris. "Diam atau kau ku lempar dari atas sini, sepertinya fans-fans dibawah sana sangat ingin memperebutkanmu, Chanyeol.." Kris berucap sambil menunjuk gerombolan Wanita yang menganggunya tadi dan tak lupa deathglare ala Kris. Chanyeol merengut, "Mianhae, ish kau ini jangan galak-galak!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tidak ikhlas.

"YA! AYO CEPAT NAIK, KENAPA MALAH DIAM, EOH?! LIAT FANS-FANS KALIAN MULAI MEMBAWA TANGGA! CEPAT NAIK KE HELIKOPTER SEBELUM MEREKA SAMPAI KE LOTENG!" Teriak manager Choi menggelegar, membuat semua member menutup wajah mereka sambil meringis.

"Yang paling kecil, ayo naik duluan!" Teriak D.O kepada semua member. D.O bersiap-siap menunggu giliran sambil membenarkan posisi tasnya tapi tak ada satupun yang bergerak. "YA! Ayo naik, cepat sedikit" Teriak D.O tak sabar.

"PUK!" Kai menepuk kepala D.O sambil tersenyum, "Hyung… ehm… a-apa kau tidak sadar ukuran tubuhmu lebih kecil daripada kami semua? Hehe" Kai tertawa canggung sambil mengelus punggung D.O. Semua member menahan tawanya sedangkan D.O memasang wajah "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sadar diri sepertinya" sambil mendelik kesal pada semua member terutama Sehun yang sedari tadi tertawa tanpa suara. "Ish! Ne, ne aku naik duluan, kalian menyebalkan sekali sih" Ujar D.O lalu mulai menaiki tangga gantung ke arah helikopter diikuti member lain.

"Entah kenapa rasanya, kita nanti akan berpetualang… jauh dan banyak kesenangan yang akan kita dapat!" Gumam Luhan disela-sela acara memanjat tangga gantung. "Ah! Syukurlah kalian tidak lecet, ayo cepat-cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini secepat mungkin!" Pekik manager Choi lalu menarik tangga gantung dan menutup pintu helikopter setelah semua member masuk ke dalam helikopter. Manager Choi lalu duduk dan memberikan semua member minum, sambil memandu sang pilot helikopter, manager Choi mulai memikirkan masalah apa yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti. "Kalian tahu? Aku rasa kita harus melarikan diri dari Korea selatan untuk sementara, satu atau dua bulan baru kita kembali lagi. Kalau kita tetap di Korea, banyak Media Massa yang akan memburu kita dan kalian semua akan jadi headline news disemua media cetak dan elektronik. Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa rencana, kalian tentu membawa dompet kan? Nah, kita anggap saja ini liburan. Aku punya banyak referensi tempat, tapi Australia adalah tujuan utama kita. Bagaimana?" Tanya manager Choi dan membuat semua member terperangah.

"Kan benar dugaanku. Memangnya kalau berlibur ketempat lain tidak bisa ya?" Luhan bertanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Ke Thailand misalnya, atau ke China, hehe" terusnya lagi. Manager Choi menungsap-usap dagunya dan memasang wajah berpikir, serius sekali. "Aku juga tidak tahu sih, tapi tujuan utama kita ya Australia. Nanti saat kita sampai dibandara Incheon, aku yang akan mengendalikan helikopternya, jadi tenang saja, hanya ada kita ber-13" Jelas manager Choi sambil menunjuk ke pilot helikopter dan diiringi dengan anggukan semua member tanda mengerti.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin ini ide yang bagus Manager hyung?" Chen bertanya disela-sela kegiatannya yang sedang makan beberapa bungkus snack. "Sudah kupikirkan matang-matang kok! Ah kita sudah sampai, terima kasih Pak Kim. Jangan beritahu media massa tentang kepergian kami ne? kau sudah kuberi uang tutup mulut kan? Hehehe" Ujar manager Choi sambil menggerakan Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, Pak Kim tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia lalu mendaratkan helikopter di bagian belakang bandara lalu turun. "Hati-hati dijalan!" Teriak Pak Kim lalu berlalu turun dan menjauh dari helikopter. Manager Choi menggantikan posisi Pak Kim duduk didepan kemudi helikopter. "Wah, kau bisa mengemudikannya hyung?" Tanya Chen terlihat antusias. "Hm.. bisa, ya sudah kalian duduk sana. Yang nyaman oke? Kita akan liburan mendadak! Yeaahh! Hahaha"

Mereka semua duduk dan tampak antusias. Tao dan Lay tertidur, Kris sibuk membaca buku dan tak lupa Ace kesayangannya ada digendongan. Sedangkan member lain mengobrol ringan sampai tak terasa Helikopter mereka akan menyebrangi pulau jawa dibagian Indonesia. Tapi tiba-tiba kemudi yang dikendalikan Manager Choi lepas kendali, mereka semua panik tak terkecuali Manager Choi. Dengan sigap Manager Choi mengeluarkan parasut besar khusus untuk helikopter dan semua member memegang parasut satu-satu. Helikopter mulai turun secara cepat dari udara, untunglah parasut raksasa tersebut dapat menyelamatkan mereka walau terjadi benturan cukup keras antara badan helikopter dengan tanah, terlihat bagian baling-balig helikopter terbakar.

"Ya tuhan! Cepat keluar semua! Cepat!" teriak Manager Choi. Mereka semua lompat ke tanah becek yang dipenuhi rumput.

"Kris gege ayo cepat!" Lay berteriak sambil menarik tangan Kris, "Tunggu lay! Ace-ku ketinggalan didalam!" Kris berusaha menerobos masuk lagi kedalam helikopter. "Kalau kau tidak keluar, kau bisa mati!" Lay tak kalah garang, dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap hyung-hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Tiba-tiba banyak warga yang datang membawa ember dan selang air dengan cepat mereka memadamkan api dari atas baling-baling helikopter.

"Eh! Buru atuh itu dipadamin Asep! Ulah diem wae! (Eh, cepat padamkan Apinya Asep! Jangan diam saja!)" Salah satu warga dengan baju hitam dan topic aping berteriak pada bapak tua bernama Asep yang sedang mencoba berbicara pada Tao. Ia terlihat ketakutan. "Eleuh, sakedep atuh. Abdi lagi nyoba ngomong sama ini orang!" Pak Asep menyaut, tapi Tao melongo, tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Abah! Abah!" Seorang anak perempuan berlari melintasi sekat-sekat padi yang ada, ternyata mereka terjatuh diatas sawah. "Masya Allah, ada apa ini abah? Padinya! Aahh!" Anak perempuan tersebut melihat kesekitar dan tampak tidak percaya. Luhan yang melihat anak perempuan tersebut tampak mengerti dan menghampirinya, "Hmm.. Mianhae. Helikopter kami tadi mengalami kerusakan, kami tidak tahu jika kami terjatuh diatas lahan padimu.." Ujar Luhan menggunakan bahasa korea. Lilis, nama gadis itu. Ia terperangah. "MASYA ALLAH! LUHAN!" Teriak Lilis kaget. Ia memutar otak dan mencoba-coba berbicara bahasa korea seperti yang ia sering pelajari bersama K-Popers lainnya disekolah. "Ah.. Oppa, mianhamnida. Apa yang membuat Oppa bisa tersesat kesini. Oppa, ini Indonesia. Oppa jatuh dilahan padi kami yang 3 bulan lagi akan dipanen. Oppa ada di sunda, salah satu daerah di jawa barat" Luhan tersenyum sumringah lalu berteriak pada member lainnya, "YA! Yeoja ini bisa berbahasa korea! Kita bisa meminta bantuannya!" Lilis tersenyum, "Ayo Oppa, kita ke tempat peristirahatan disana" Ajak Lilis.

"Mimipi apa aku semalem ya, ketemu EXO! Lengkap! Ya Allah, beruntung pisan abdi teh! Hihihi" Lilis tertawa sendirian sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dia minta nantinya pada semua member, tanda tangan, foto bersama, nomor ponsel, bajunya! Aahh! "Nah, kita sampai. Ayo duduk Oppadeul"

"Indonesia? Wahhh! Aku suka Indonesia, fans-fans dari Indonesia kalau tidak salah sih aku dengar sangat banyak. Apa kau termasuk fans kami?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Lilis mengangguk cepat, "HM! Hehe, aku seperti bermimpi bertemu dengan kalian, hehe" Semua member tersenyum, manager Choi sibuk mencari sinyal dan mencoba menghubungi pihak agensi dan mencoba mencari pertolongan secepat mungkin.

"Disini sinyal susah Oppa, sangat susah. Jika kami ingin menonton live video secara streaming, kami harus ke bukit dekat sungai. Dan jaraknya lumayan jauh. Jadi kalau mau meminta bantuan tidak semudah itu"

Dan perkataan Lilis tadi membuat semuanya shock berat. Apakah mereka bisa selamat dan keluar dari Jawa? Atau justru mereka semua menikmati keberadaan mereka disana? To be continued ^^b

**Otte? Hehe ini FF comedy pertama yang aku buat, mungkin nanti bakalan membingungkan dikit karena ada bahasa sundanya xD mau dilanjut atau engga nih? Pokoknya setiap chapter itu buat focus ke satu member, jadi tenang semuanya bakalan kebagian chapter, mulai dari Xiumin yang paling tua tapi unyu sampai si Sehun magnae bongsor EXO! xD kalau mau di lanjut, riviewnya dong, gomawoooo ^^ dan sertakan kritik dengan baik oke? Mau menyampaikan ide-ide buat chapterselanjutnya juga boleh, pokoknya yang membangung ^^ terimakasih sebelumnya :D**

**Kimmi Yoonie**


End file.
